Better than Beacons
This mod is a copy of my previous overhaul mod, Better than Furnaces, therefore delreq! an overhaul of the Nether, similar to how Better than Furnaces is one for Earth. It adds in all the Nether content that I wanted that Biomes o' Plenty hasn't already done. It was kind of made because Beacons have no real use in Minecraft outside of custom maps, and kind of because the Nether is often overlooked during updates. I would like a better Nether, and this mod has Nether never been better for it. Needing to Go Deeper In order to get to the Nether now, you must put a portal inside of a portal for Portalception. perform a rather... unsavory ritual. This ritual involves a chicken, 12 obsidian blocks, 4 wood logs, a dark talisman, an athame, and four skulls. During the night, arrange the obsidian blocks in a circle like an Ender Portal with the logs in each corner, and lead a chicken into the centre of the circle. Take the athame (which I will show you how to craft later) and kill the chicken with it. The chicken will then drop a single blood source block (will explain later) on the place of its death. Then, take the dark talisman (again, watch this space) and cast it into the blood. Then, place the skulls on top of the logs. The talisman will then begin to work its foul magic and create a dark portal to the Nether. Step into the portal and wait... 2014-07-24_13.53.50.png|The Portal Altar is assembled like so. 2014-07-24_13.54.09.png|The offering is placed in the centre of the circle. 2014-07-24_13.54.27.png|The sacrifice is completed. So much blood for such a small creature, eh? (Blood courtesy Tinker's Construct.) 2014-07-24_13.55.24.png|The talisman (pretend that it's the beacon block) is cast into the blood pool. 2014-07-24_13.55.44.png|The portal is completed. (Pretend the molten lead from TC is a portal, okay?) 2014-07-24_14.02.08.png|A profile of the portal, with some dark cultists attempting to summon something from it. 75353.png|How to make the athame: Part I 75354.png|How to make an athame: Part II 75355.png|How to make an Athame: Part III (Pretend the sword was what you made in part I and the blaze rod is what you made in part II.) 75356.png|How to make the other half of the sacrifice: part I. 75357.png|Finishing the talisman. (Pretend the ice is the Dark Focus, okay?) ...For the Fruits of your Labour. ...Yeah, you didn't expect all the Khorne-ish stuff in this mod. Now, this is where we explain some aspects of the new Nether. Infernal Lands The Nether now features several new features with the terrain. Nether Fortresses are now quite rare, but still huge, just to make room for the new stuff. Now, earthly stuff is not as effective against infernal stuff now. Obviously, fire is a no-no here, as, well, you know. Also, lots of new materials and places exist here. The Plant Life from Hell The Nether's new flora is quite diverse. There are trees, shrubbery, and fruits here just as back home. However, it is quite a bit more hostile. Let's cover all the plants, shall we? Blood Moss bloodcreeper.png|A Bloodcreeper. This stuff is what grows all over the Nether. It is responsible for breaking up the structure of the native bloodstone and creating netherrack. Like earthly moss, however, this stuff is also capable of creating sentient spore cases (Creepers.) that roam around looking for places to scatter their contents. These are the Bloodcreepers. Bloodcreepers will not only explode, but the blast also creates a cloud of spores that settles on nearby bloodstone, converting it to netherrack over time. The explosion is also less powerful than an Earth creeper's detonations, but it still destroys the Bloodcreeper in the process. Killing these things before their self-destruction will give you their spores in the form of a powder, which can be used to improve the effects of potions. Blackheart Trees 2014-07-24_14.42.37.png|A Blackheart Tree. Please ignore all the content from already existing mods. These trees sprout from Blood Moss-infested ground, where they form one of the principal sources of timber in this realm. Blackheart wood is extremely tough, and is thus good for toolmaking. In fact, it is the only wood in the Nether that is used for tools! Blackheart trees produce a fruit similar to an earthly apple, but it is somewhat less tasteful and will actually cause some pain to the eater. It won't kill you, though. In fact, it is rumoured to make you stronger... Water's Bane 2014-07-24_14.55.40.png|A natural pool corrupted by Water's Bane's foul influence. (Please pretend that the TC melted seared stone is the bad water.) Water can finally be placed here. However, a particular bacterial hellspawn does not approve of this change. We have named it "Water's Bane" due to it's corrupting influence on the aforementioned fluid. It converts the water from a pure substance to a vile goop that flows slowly and causes all it touches to decay and wither. It can only be removed by purging the water by means of blaze powder. Water's Bane apparently loathes the stuff. Toss a palmful of blaze powder into a pool of corrupt water and you will kill all the germs in it. Ironroot Trees 2014-07-24_14.47.40.png|An Ironroot tree causing decay to an obviously artificial pit of soul sand. Again, ignore the clouds and whatnot in the background. That's from other mods. These trees appear to be sentient as well as alive. Their wood is useful in all sorts of demonic rituals, and they may play a role in the origins of the Wither, the lord of decay and death, as well as his black, bony minions. Ironroot trees will grow out of soul sand, as if they are the embodiments of the will of the trapped evil spirits to be free. They are capable of firing out sprays of sap when damaged, causing everyone in the area to be affected by the Wither's foul power. Ironroot trees are too hard to chop down with any form of axe, but it is possible to fell the trees through other, more destructive, means... Asphodel 2014-07-24_15.04.50.png|A patch of asphodel growing from some ersatz soul sand. (Pretend the dirt is the soul sand and the ferns are the asphodel plants.) This grassy plant appears to be netherwart in its native form. It sprouts from naturally-occuring banks of soul sand in the Nether, where they feed off of the damned souls within their soil. Asphodel will drop the seeds required for netherwart upon destroying the plant, but these will not be in a form suitable for brewing. Instead, you must cultivate the plant first, then use the resulting heads to brew potions. Fireweed These plants are extremely heat-tolerant, and use the lava-like fluid flowing throughout the Nether as an energy source, They spread massive, black leaves over the seas of hellfire to soak up as much energy as possible. It appears that the leaves are stable enough to support a human passing over them just fine, allowing for easy transportation across the seas. Fireweed leaves can even be used as an alternative to magma cream in making potions of Fire Resistance... Lightwood Trees 2014-07-24_15.20.10.png|A Lightwood tree grows through the new obsidian seal on the top of the Nether. (Sorry for making it not look convincing, I was too lazy to convert all of the bedrock in the area to obsidian. orz Also, pretend the nether quartz pillars are the wood and the glowstone is the leaves.) Now, first off, the Nether's roof is no longer separated from the rest of the world by bedrock. It is now the breakable (albeit tough-as-nails) substance known as "obsidian", which was used to construct the portal altar to enter the Nether. The seal keeps the Nether from being disturbed by the flora and fauna of a particularly eldritch place above the roof known as "the Slip". We'll discuss this mysterious place later. One of the many types of plant life of this realm is the Lightwood Tree. Lightwood trees are noticeably more light-coloured than other beings of this realm. Their leaves and trunk emanate a sort of aura that produces enough light to be comparable to the dim Redstone Torch. They produce a form of odd fruit that can be ground to a powder that can be molded into a similar substance to glowstone, but does not produce as much light. Not yet completed. Will add more stuff later. Category:Mods